I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sump pump level indicators and more specifically, to such a device having a fully enclosed battery source and a detachable signal unit.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Sump pump fluid level indicators are well known in the prior art. These devices often employ a float switch that operatively closes an electrical circuit to provide an electrical signal. This signal can be used to activate the sump pump or can be used to trigger a signal light or alarm that indicates that the fluid level in the sump well has reached a predetermined level. Quite often these previously-known devices operate on common household electrical current. Therefore, electrical wiring must be extended between an electrical outlet and the indicator device disposed in the sump well. Such a connection is disadvantageous in that the typically high power flowing through the connection is in close proximity to the fluid in the well and can therefore be very dangerous if the wire breaks, wears outor becomes disconnected from its socket on the level indicator.
In addition, the signal light or audible alarm is often enclosed in or secured to the same housing in which the float switch is secured. Thus, a signal light cannot be located in a highly visible area which would avoid the need for the homeowner to periodically check the sump pump in order to determine whether a warning signal is being transmitted. Moreover, when the homeowner is away from home, faulty operation of the sump pump would go undetected by neighbors or passersby who would be able to prevent or warn the owner about possible water damage caused by the overflow of a malfunctioning sump pump.